Nick Jr. on Noggin
Nick Jr. on Noggin is a block of your favorite Nick Jr. shows playing on Noggin ---- Bob the Builder Bob the Builder follows the adventures of Bob and his lovable gang of friends and machines Scoop (a scooper), Muck (a dump truck), Lofty (a crane), Dizzy (a cement mixer), and Roley (a steam roller) as they work together to solve problems. Along with Bob’s business partner Wendy, his cat Pilchard, and a wacky scarecrow Spud, Bob and his crew live in a unique and imaginative world. Rubbadubbers Tubb, Sploshy, Terence, Finbar, Winona, Amelia, and Reg are bath toys with a wild creative streak. When there are no humans around, they come to life and ride their imaginations into a magical universe where anything can happen. In each episode the phrase "If only.", spoken by a rubbadubber, launches the characters out of the bathroom and into a fantasy world where imaginations lead to problems solved and lessons learned. Gullah Gullah Island 'Hosts Ron and Natalie Daise, a warm and loving African-American couple who live on a Sea Island off the coast of South Carolina, open their home to pre-schoolers and their caregivers with a rich mix of song, games, stories, dance and humor. With the Daises and their three children as the heart of the show, a variety of friends, relatives, neighborhood children and a frog named Binyah Binyah form an extended family that always includes the viewers. Each episode also includes an exploration of the unique of the Sea Island region with an up-close look at the community and its people, including artists, fishermen, weavers and farmers. 'Dora the Explorer Dora and her best friend, a monkey named Boots, invite the viewers to participate in an exciting adventure. Each step on the journey presents some kind of problem or puzzle, and Dora and the viewer must think their way to the solution. Dora is proudly bilingual and uses that knowledge to communicate with her friends, overcome obstacles and reach her goal. Blue’s Clues Blue’s Clues is a breakthrough play-along show which allows its preschool audience to "step inside" and become part of a bright, fanciful world where the host, Steve, lives with his animated puppy, Blue. The audience actively participates in Steve’s daily routine and helps solve everyday problems all within a context of entertaining games and activities. Blue’s Clues is designed to help children learn how to think, not just what to think, with its think-along, play-along format, which encourages kids to solve clues on their own and actively participate. Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! "Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!" is a whimsical, animated, preschool comedy starring Wubbzy, an innocent, cheerful little guy who loves to play, play, play! Whether it's riding his tooter-scooter, baking a chocolate doodleberry cake or playing a game of kickity-kick ball, Wubbzy just wants to have fun. With his three best pals Widget, Walden and Daizy, the three always work together to resolve everyday problems. Oswald Omigosh, it's Oswald! Created by acclaimed author and illustrator, Dan Yaccarino, this quirky, gentle animated show features Oswald, a big blue octopus who's learning to stand on his own eight feet! With fanciful friends like his dog Weenie, a finicky penguin named Henry, and an energetic flower named Daisy, Oswald greets the world with wide-eyed wonder and enthusiasm pm his whimsical adventures in Big City. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Maggie explores Nowhere Land with the Ferocious Beast, a red polka dotted creature who's anything but ferocious and Hamilton Hocks, a cautious pig with a secret love for music and singing. Every episode is an adventure to a new place on Maggie's map. Each story explores and strengthens the relationship between Maggie, the Beast and Hamilton by emphasizing cooperation, sharing, helping, and taking care of one another. They resolve problems by being smart, sensitive, and silly. Little Bear This animated series is based on the popular children's books illustrated by Maurice Sendak and written by Else Holmelund Minarik. Little Bear is about the spirited adventures of a curious young cub and his animal friends. Written from a child's point of view, the series celebrates the playful and sometimes enchanted aspects of the everyday activities and important moments in a pre-schooler's life. Each episode consists of 3 seven-and-a-half minute stories. Each story follows an adventure, a game or an act of imagination in Little Bear's day. Category:Noggin